


Just Like He'd Written It

by baekluvr69



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Some Humor, baekluvr69, eric tries writing fanfiction, the stuff he writes happens??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekluvr69/pseuds/baekluvr69
Summary: Eric doesn't know if his members read their own fanfiction, or if they even know about it. Honestly, Eric didn’t think he’d ever read it either, let alone enjoy it this much. Soon he finds himself penning short stories about romantic escapades between his fellow members. And then, his fanfiction starts actually happening.(expect an update in a week or two please, sorry!! school is really kicking my ass T-T my apologies)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	1. a red notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first tbz fic so im really sorry if someone is written weirdly or very ooc T-T im kind of new to the fandom.
> 
> also aileen if ur here, you wanna stop reading this so bad 🌀🌀🌀

“Hey Eric, what’s up?” Kevin asks, suddenly popping up behind his shoulder.

Eric quickly turns off his phone and shoves it between his legs, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

“Hi Kevin hyung,” he gives him a shaky smile. There is a moment of silence.

“What were you looking at?”

Eric’s heart thuds louder.

“Nothing.”

He wants to smack himself. That’s the worst answer he could’ve given. Eric watches with unease as a smirk grows on Kevin’s face.

“Nothing, huh? You reacted like that because you were looking at nothing?”

He flinches when Kevin leans closer.

“Was it porn? It’s not a big deal you know, we all watch it, although we watch in private so maybe you’re a bit weird but tha-”

“It wasn’t porn!” He says, but not too loud because god forbid someone hear this conversation.

Ok, that was a lie. It was porn. Sort of. But before Eric could defend himself further, he heard a manager calling for Kevin.

“Be careful where you watch that stuff!” he exclaims before cheerily skipping out the door.

Eric slumps further into his seat, angry that he was interrupted right when he was getting to the good part. He’d suffered through 11 chapters of angst for Juyeon hyung to finally realize his feelings for him and they had just been about to fuck, goddamnit! He looks back down at his phone and contemplates opening it up right now to read. Or maybe he should wait till he’s sent back to his room so he can read about getting dicked down by his hyung in private. Yeah, that would be a better idea.

\---

Eric sprawls across his bed the moment he gets back. He’d been told they were going to be filming another show. That was fine and all but he hated having to sit through hours of explanation and going over the script and whatnot. Oh well, what’s done is done. Now he can get back to the fanfiction he was reading. Chanhee hyung has lessons still so he has the room to himself.

He wiggles around to try and get more comfortable, but there’s something pressing into his side. He reaches for it and brings it closer to his face. It’s a red notebook. About a hundred pages thick, only a little larger than his hand, and entirely empty. Unsure of what it was doing here, he decides to place it on his nightstand for now. Then he opens a private tab on his phone to continue reading.

\---

“Dude, don’t faceplant into the cereal.”

Eric blinks groggily at Hyunjae who is sitting across from the table before looking back down at his cereal, regretting his life choices. Staying up last night to finish the remaining 50,000 something words of that fanfic might have been a bad idea.

“Did you not sleep at all last night or what?”

His response was a shrug. Hyunjae sighs and shoves more food into his mouth. Meanwhile, Eric’s mind returns to an idea that came to him last night. The idea was: What if Eric wrote fanfiction? He turns the thought over and over in his mind. What if he did? It sounded like fun. He’d always liked writing silly little stories for himself. Why not write some fanfiction?

The bowl in front of him is empty now. He takes his and Hyunaje’s to the sink and runs some water into them. Today, he would write. After reading a few fanfics, he couldn’t help but want to make some of his own.

Eric didn’t know if his fellow members read their own fanfiction, or if they even knew about it. Honestly, Eric didn’t think he’d ever read it either, let alone enjoy it this much. At first, he was horrified to hear of it. Their fans were writing about them doing _what_ with _who_? What made them think they had any right to use them like that, to fulfill their own desires? And then, he was curious. What exactly did they write about? How did they write about him? And after reading some, he was fascinated.

There was something so entertaining about reading about himself and his members in all these scenarios doing all these things that he can’t ever imagine them doing or being people he can’t ever imagine them being. Juyeon as a cold, hardened mafia boss, Chanhee as some kind of porn star, Changmin as a cat-human hybrid. Really weird shit. But some were believable and maybe, in an alternate life, even possible. Like Sunwoo as a highschool soccer captain or Kevin as a stoner college student or Jacob as a barista at a coffee shop. All of them were very revealing about what their fans saw them as and what they thought they could possibly be.

And, of course, some of them are very well written. Nearly as good as published books, and maybe, in the cases of erotica, better. So, he concludes, maybe fanfiction is a good thing. It’s pretty cool. And Eric wants in on it too, so here he is in the dead of the night after the day’s schedules, sitting at the kitchen with just the light of his table lamp and the red notebook he’d found earlier. Sneaking out of the room was surprisingly easy, and hopefully no one would disturb him at this time. He adjusts the light again so it illuminates both halves of the open notebook, setting his pencil in the crease at the center.

Writing by hand is always more fun than typing, so that’s what he’s going to do. He thinks back to when he saw Haknyeon and Sunwoo laughing over something today, staring at each other all sappy-like in the back of the van. He gets why they're popular. If he wasn’t literally in a group with both of them, he would think they were dating too. Their friendship often bordered on homoerotic, although it was really just friendship between them.

An idea comes to him. He grips his pencil and as soon as it meets the paper, the words rush out of him, filling the page. It’s only after he’s written an entire scene that covers three pages of the notebook that he feels his exhaustion catch up to him. That night, Eric sneaks back into his room, shoves his notebook under his bed where hopefully no one would ever find it, and goes to sleep.

\---

Something weird is up. Eric can feel it. He felt it in the way Haknyeon and Sunwoo kept bumping into each other while they brushed their teeth, he felt it in the way they kept staring at each other during breakfast, and he feels it in the awkwardness between them as they sat behind him in the van. He has half a mind to ask them what’s going on, but no one else has mentioned anything, so maybe it’s just Eric. Maybe Eric just feels weird about them now that, underneath his bed in a red notebook, there’s a scene detailing Haknyeon and Sunwoo kissing written in his handwriting, by him. 

He pulls his knees to his chest and dozes off for the remainder of the ride to the broadcasting station, basking in the warmth the sun provides through the window. 

All too soon he is awoken, readied for the stage, and waiting in the waiting room with the rest of his members. The rest of his members except Sunwoo and Haknyeon, that is. And for some reason, Sangyeon hyung has decided it is his job to go find them, so he sets out to do just that. Walking the hallways that all look too similar to one another to be practical, Eric remembers that his fanfiction occurs when Sunwoo and Haknyeon get lost in a broadcasting building in which all the hallways look too similar to one another to be practical. His gut twists at the coincidence. 

“Dude, just call them.”

“Ok wait, my phone has to power on.”

“Why did you power it off?” 

Eric hears a smack after that sentence. He knows those voices. They’re the voices of his missing members, which is great and all, but why the _fuck_ are they repeating the _exact_ dialogues he’d written for them last night?!

He hides behind a convenient coat rack and watches them turn the corner into the hall he was in. Sunwoo and Haknyeon had rounded the corner and just like he’d written it, Sunwoo abruptly stops because his phone had finished powering on again and he was going to make the call. And just like he’d written it, Haknyeon trips over his laces and onto Sunwoo, not knowing he’d stopped. Sunwoo trips over his own feet, back hitting the wall behind him and Haknyeon has somehow caged him in, their bodies pressed up against each other, Haknyeon’s lips accidentally brushing against Sunwoo’s cheek as he pulls back and then they’re frozen there. 

He watches like the fucking voyeur he is as “something snaps between them and Sunwoo swoops in to capture Haknyeon’s lips and they kiss like it’s all they’ve never needed and all they will ever need.”

Eric cringes _hard_. He cringes so hard he feels like he’s shriveled into himself and died. He really could have written this better. Then again, it was a first draft! And it was written in a delirious sleep deprived mood so you have to cut him some slack here. His pulse pounds behind his eyes as he watches them make out against the wall and he can't help but notice that Haknyeon hyung is a really good kisser. What the fuck. What the actual fuck is going on. 

He slinks away back to the waiting room as soon as he can. Sunwoo's phone is working. Those two can find their way back themselves. Eric needs some time to process all this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed that Eric refers to them as hyung on and off. thats just how it is in his head when he's thinking, sometimes he thinks about them as just their name and other times as a hyung, but generally when talking to them out loud he uses honorifics


	2. a vacation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bold is Eric, italics is Felix, and afterwards the stuff that Eric writes is also in italics

It’s when they’re getting back into the van after their schedule that Sangyeon hyung pulls him aside, giving him an inquisitive look. 

Eric realizes then that he’d been oddly quiet that day, mostly keeping to himself and moping about tiredly. That was something he almost never did. Of course Sangyeon hyung was concerned that he wasn’t being his usual overly talkative self.

“Eric, are you alright? Is something going on?”

He wants to tell him what’s going on, he really does, but he knows he can’t. His growing crush on Juyeon and the fanfiction, he’s too embarrassed. Instead he assures Sangyeon hyung that he’s fine and he doesn’t have to worry. Everyone, even energy boys, have their off days. 

By the time he gets into the van, there’s only one seat left which is next to Juyeon and behind Haknyeon and Sunwoo. Juyeon turns and gives him a smile as he sits down. Eric feels his chest tighten. 

“Hi Juyeon hyung, you did great today, as always.”

Juyeon’s big hand reaches out to ruffle his hair and Eric leans into his touch. 

“You did good too, Eric.”

The van’s engine starts up and they back out onto the road. Juyeon pulls out his phone and earbuds to monitor himself on a recent performance. Eric moves closer to rest his head on Juyeon’s shoulder, who thankfully just glances at him and doesn’t say anything before turning back to his screen. Right now he really wants a hug. But this will have to do. The warmth of his hyungs solid body is quite reassuring as he thinks again of what had occurred that day.

The weird coincidence. The very intense coincidence that was too detailed to even be possible. He stares at the seats in front of him where Haknyeon and Sunwoo are. They’re both on their phones. Guess they didn’t feel like talking today. After they’d found their way back, they looked at him a lot. Suspicious glances before resuming to chatter with each other. A tense mood. But again, he was most likely overreacting and reading too far into normal things because of what he had seen. 

Later that day, he decides he needs to tell someone about this. Another brain looking at this situation would surely be beneficial, so he texts Felix. He gets a response after a few minutes.

**Hey Felix, something weird is happening**

_??? _

**I wrote some stuff ok..and it happened**

_ What did you write and what happened _

**Dont judge istg if you judge**

_ I wont judge.. _

**No it doesnt matter what i wrote but like..it happened idk whats going on**

_ Just tell me what you wrote!!  _

Fuck it, he might as well tell him. 

**It was a joke i swear, i wrote about two of my members kissing each other**

His hands shake as he holds his phone, waiting for Felix to say something. Anything.

_ LMAOO its ok me too although it was really embarrassing when chan found out  _

_ So ur saying u wrote abt them kissing and they KISSED??? _

He decides to ignore the fact that Felix had done this too and instead focuses on the matter at hand, grateful he hadn’t been judged. 

**Yes it happened EXACTLY like i wrote it it was so scary**

_ THIS IS SO UNFAIR WHY COULDNT THAT HAPPEN TO ME _

**ID GLADLY TRADE THIS MAKES NO SENSE**

_ Fine fine why do u think this is happening are you participating in witchcraft _

**No wtf idk why that’s why im asking u**

_ Well ok ive read smthng like this before where someone found this weird book and what they wrote in it happened, it was some short story i think, i cant remember _

_ Have u found a weird book lately _

**Holy shit yeah i found this red notebook, i wrote the story inside that**

_ Well i think you have your answer _

_ Im so jealous _

**OH MY GOD WHT SHOULD I DO NOW**

_ We should test our theory _

**I want a vacation day tmrw**

_ Write abt it _

**Thank you felix ur the best i’ll let u know if it happens**

_ Ofc ofc np!! _

And so, that night he sneaks out again after everyone is asleep to test his theory. 

_ Eric is on his way to practice when his managers pulls him aside.  _

_ “Eric, you can head back. We decided to give the group a day off today because you guys have been doing well. Have fun but stay in the dorms! You can order food or something.” He smiles.  _

_ Eric is overjoyed! He heads back to the dorm quickly and all the members are there. They order a lot of food and pig out while having a movie marathon. It’s a lot of fun. Later that day, he is able to facetime his friends. They catch up and have a lot of fun talking too. _

He places the notebook in the same spot under the bed to minimize the number of independent variables in his experiment and goes to sleep, trying not to get too excited for tomorrow. He fails.

Eric should not have gotten that excited. No manager came to him on his way to practice. There was no mention of a vacation. They’d practiced till past midnight and slumped to bed as soon as they’d gotten back. Possibly one of the most boring days ever, the only highlight of it being that he spent most of it talking to Juyeon hyung. 

And here he is, yet again, with the notebook. He’d texted Felix that it hadn’t happened and Felix had told him maybe it only worked when he wrote about pairings with his members. It was an odd theory, but plausible. Not that any of this seemed to work by any rules anyway.

Even if what he writes isn’t going to happen, that’s ok. He still wants to write. Eric isn’t sure about what’s going on with Sunwoo and Haknyeon. They seem to be acting normally again, but he doesn’t want to think about them too much and confuse himself. Tonight he’s tired, as he is most nights, so he pens a short scene about Chanhee hyung and Younghoon before calling it a day and heading to bed. 

He thinks he hears rustling from the other side of the room as he’s crawling under his sheets. 

“Chanhee hyung?”

There is no response. Chanhee is probably just turning in his sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Juyeon day!!! 🥳 this chapter is sort of a filler but i needed to include it. i'll try to update faster T-T also please don't expect much from this...


	3. a ball shaver

“I fucking  _ hate _ you, hyung,” Eric growls, aggressively scrubbing his face with soap. Sunwoo, that motherfucker, just keeps laughing. 

“I’m sorry!”

“A sorry doesn’t fucking cut it, hyung, what the fuck!”

Sunwoo is wiping tears from his eyes now. Eric decides that he should wash his face one more time, just to be safe. 

“I’m really sorry but I swear it’s clean! I washed it.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that it’s been all over your balls! I used your ball shaver on my face, hyung, my beautiful  _ face _ . Why would you give it to me?”

Sunwoo snorts at that again, doubling over. Eric still feels gross but washing his face again might make his skin dry out. But also he would feel cleaner so would he rather have dry skin or feel clean? He’s debating this when out of the corner of his eye he sees Chanhee and Younghoon hyung huddled together and talking very closely. 

Curiosity overtakes him and he leaves Sunwoo in the bathroom to shower as he sneaks closer to them. Felix had told him last night that it’s possible the book only converts fanfiction into reality.  Eric uses his super-stealth powers to crouch behind the sofa and watch his members who are standing across the room. If they ask him what he’s doing he’ll say he’s searching for his shaver. In the living room. It’s weird but whatever, he’s weird.

“I’m sorry I kept messing up today. I’m making all of us fall behind,” Younghoon said sadly.

“Shh, it’s okay. ‘Cmere,” Chanhee pulls him into a hug, “Don’t worry about it. You’re doing great, I was just joking when I said that, okay?”

“Really? You didn’t mean it?”

“Of course I didn’t mean it!”

Eric realizes he’d leaned a little too far out from behind the couch. He turns around for a moment to scoot back and then trains his eyes on his hyungs again, only to see them fucking  _ kissing _ and holy shit, Felix was right. His skin feels tight and his pulse throbs in his fingertips. 

His fanfiction comes true. Head swimming with this realization, he makes it back to his room in a daze and lays there on the bed, wondering what to do with his newfound power. He had wanted to try his hand at writing smut, had a whole scene planned for Chanhee and Changmin hyung, but if he wrote it then it would happen. 

He felt a little weird making them kiss each other but making them  _ fuck _ each other? Sure his morals were questionable but they weren't that questionable. That was a little too much. But his morals were questionable enough for him to write three more scenes over the next three days. Unfortunately, whenever he tries writing, he gets incredibly tired after a short scene. He chalks it up to exhaustion and maybe some force of the notebook, and tries to enjoy playing god with his member’s feelings. He thinks maybe the power is getting to his head a little. 

On Wednesday, he made Haknyeon ignore Sunwoo the whole day as revenge. He also made Chanhee and Changmin cuddle while watching a movie on the couch, giving each other soft pecks on the cheek. Eric saw this when he went to get snacks and they were so engrossed in each other they didn’t even notice him. On Thursday, he made Jacob and Kevin kiss after practice had ended and everyone was leaving. He’d been outside the door when he caught it. Again, they hadn’t even noticed him. On Friday, he’d tried something new and written something very vague about Sangyeon taking care of Jacob all day. 

This was probably the most enjoyable because Eric didn’t know exactly what was going to happen, he just knew  _ something  _ was going to happen so he watched them closely. He noticed how Sangyeon hyung took Jacob’s dishes for him and how he fixed Jacob’s hoodie and how he held doors open for him and how he smiled at Jacob whenever he talked. Good god, by the end of the day, Eric was about ready to barf. It was sickeningly adorable. 

It’s Friday night and the red notebook is open in front of him but for once, he doesn’t know what to write. Satisfied with his experiments, he’s unsure of what to do now. 

“You’re not sleeping?”   


Eric jumps in his seat, slamming the notebook shut and turning around. It’s Juyeon hyung, standing there in all his glory, with messy hair and sleepy eyes and that dumb goofy smile that makes Eric's stomach twist in on itself. 

“Uh, no I just,” he attempts to cover the notebook with his arms and Juyeon doesn’t seem to notice, “Just can’t sleep, hyung.”

He watches in horror as Juyeon takes a seat across from him at the table, head resting on his elbows. 

“Is something wrong?”

Well, when you don’t want to answer a question, the best thing to do is deflect!

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Couldn’t sleep either.”

“Is something wrong?”

Juyeon opens his mouth to answer but then stops, narrowing his eyes. 

“Are you trying to deflect?”

“No, I just want to know if something’s wrong because you’re not sleeping.” And it’s true! He’s not lying. 

Juyeon starts tracing the grooves of the wooden table. “Not sure. Thought I’d get a snack. You?”

“I’m not sure either. I think it’s the blue light. I was on my phone playing that game earlier.”

Juyeon leans closer and Eric tries to ignore how nice his biceps look in that t-shirt.

“What’s with the notebook?”  _ Fuck. _ Fuck fuck fuck. He keeps his hands still so he won’t start fidgeting and stares right into Juyeon’s eyes. 

“It’s my diary, hyung. It’s private.”

Juyeon makes a noise of surprised acknowledgment. 

"I’m glad you have something where you can express your feelings, Eric! That’s great,” he says, patting Eric’s hand and smiling at him and making Eric feel like a shitty person for lying to him. But he can’t say what it really is, so he just smiles back. 

They make ramen and the managers would yell at them for eating so late if they knew but they don’t know so they eat it and go back to bed. It had all felt so domestic. He places the notebook under his bed as he always does and falls asleep the moment his head hits his pillow, feeling warm and comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am incapable of writing long chapters. also i swear im not ignoring comments sorry im just too nervous to reply until i finish this T-T


End file.
